Despues de muerto
by The Dreamer knight
Summary: Esta histori se la dedico a mi padre que en paz descanse. Es de una platica que tuve con el hace mucho años y los personajes del tigre me ayudaran un poco, ademas de mi OC. Espero que les agrade...


**Hola a todos los fans del tigre, aquí su servidor packool les vengo a dejar un mensaje…. Chale por qué tan formal nombre me paso bueno la cosa es que estoy algo ocupado y no he podido terminar algunos fics, como un mal recuerdo, operación desastre, un nuevo régimen, y una secuela del tigre, la cuervo y Frida, solo me falta la de Frida y termine XD pero la cosa es que haca estoy apurado para graduarme genial hasta que ya 20 y no me puedo quedarme más jajajajaja bueno me graduó el 2 de junio.**

**Esta historia que les contare es un descanso de la historia de un mal recuerdo, Manny, Frida y los demás ya viven una vida normal y su nuevo maestro en la escuela es mi personaje the dreamer knight….. Ya sin más preámbulos les dejo la historia…. Posdata esta historia se la dedico a una persona que lo dire en el summary.**

**Después de muerto.**

Un día más en la escuela Leone ubicada en el centro de la ciudad Milagro una ciudad de infamia eh inmundicia. En esta escuela se encontraban unas personas especiales que lucharon una gran batalla contra uno de los más grandes villanos de siempre. Hubo dolor, tristeza, amor, desesperación y mucha muerte, _(para mayor información por favor lean Un mal recuerdo)_. Ya todos están tranquilos y han dejado atrás esa mala experiencia. Bueno veamos un día común en esta escuela y será el primer día común para Manny porque esta vez no peleara contra ningún villano y disfrutara estar al lado de su novia Frida la diosa de pelo azul.

Era la clase de español he iban a recibir una visita inesperada. El vice director Chacal había entrado en la habitación y todo alumno adentro de este guardó silencio de temor que le tenían hacia esa persona. **"Chicos PONGAN ATENCION!, hora tendrán un nuevo maestro de esta clase por favor denle la bienvenida a…. mmm… ¿perdón como dijo que se llamaba?"** preguntándole al nuevo maestro que estaba ingresando el salón de clases. **"Me pueden llamar paco, mucho gusto"**, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver entrar a un muchacho uno años mayor que la mayoría de todos ellos. Se podían escuchar susurros en todo el salón **"¿Cómo puede ser el un maestro?, ¿Cuántos años tendrá?, ¿acaso esta tan mal el sistema educacional que hoy en día hasta un adolecente puede dar clases?"**. El salón se estaba convirtiendo en un desmadre entre susurros, miradas algo intrigantes hacia el nuevo maestro que él se le veía distraído viendo uno de los libros que se encontraba el escritorio, su nuevo escritorio. Mientras nuestro querido Manny platicaba en secreto con Frida sobre "paco". **"¡Sopes!, no es el caballero soñador**_**,**__ (traducido en español por el siempre confiable diccionario de lenguas ya disponible en la tiendita de la esquina de su preferencia XD),_ dijo Manny con gran sorpresa, **"pues yo no lo conocí mucho pero creo que si es el, ¿Qué crees que está haciendo aquí?",** dijo Frida tratando de recordar algo pero sin conseguir nada. **"MALDITOS MOCOSOS SIENTENCE DE UNA VEZ O DETENCION POR UNA SEMANA PARA TODOS"** grito Chacal haciendo que todo estudiante se pusiera como soldado enfrente del general. **"El será su nuevo maestro y punto final, ahora póngale atención…."** Decía mientras se le caía su bigote **"MALDITO RECISTOL BARATO, ESO ME PASA POR COMPRAR PIRATERIA Hubiera comprado cola loca pero n…"** todos ponían atención a lo que decía el vice director mientras se retiraba del salón maldiciendo a la piratería mexicana y no podían aguantar la risa pero no la querían dejar salir por miedo de tener detención. Pero el silencio fue roto al escucharse una risa dentro del salón, una risa que venia del nuevo maestro, quien no podía detenerse de reír al ver lo que le paso al vice director. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante este comportamiento y más por lo que el maestro dijo después, **"Bueno ya que se retiró el "chacal" creo que ahora si podemos comenzar"**.

**"Ya que no nos conocemos muy bien y yo soy muy malo para recordar nombre y caras, comenzaremos con un simple trabajo"** dijo el maestro para llamar la atención a los estudiantes que reaccionaron con un **"!", "el trabajo es simple, si pudieras ser un animal ¿Cuál animal serias?"**. Todos tuvieron curiosidad de esta pregunta y más por averiguar qué tipo de animal serían los demás. Llenos de entusiasmó comenzaron a escribir que tipo de animal serian, unos muy seguros, otros indecisos. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando todos habían terminado. **"Ok, comencemos por saber qué tipo de animal serian y por qué, así pasa tu primero" **señalando un estudiante al azar. Ya habían pasado más de la mitad de los estudiantes, unos decían que querían ser cocodrilos, otros leones, unas aves o elefantes. El maestro se paró y dijo, **"el turno será para ti"** señalando a Manny que está muy atento a todo _(si lo sé, algo tenebroso)_.** "Yo quiero ser como el tigre** _(pero si ya lo eres!)_** Porque es el animal más fuerte y valiente de todos"** dijo Manny con orgullo. **"Bueno ahora tu niña de pelo azul"**, Frida se para y comienza a decir sobre el animal que quiere ser **"yo sería un delfín, por que quisiera nadar por el mar y bajo sus profundidades"**. Esa idea no está nada mal, muchos pensaron en algunas maravillas que muchos animales pueden hacer y el hombre no. **"Ahora es el turno de la muchacha de negro"** dijo el maestro mientras todos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de Zoe, quien se paró con indiferencia y dijo que quería ser una cuervo _(o pues tú también si ya lo eres)_, y ser capaz de aterrorizar a todos con sus gritos aterradores. _(Que digieran que no iba a poner en esta historia a Zoe jeje pues se equivocaron)_. Por fin todos habían terminado pero uno se quedó inconforme, y le pidió al maestro que contara que tipo de animal seria él. Algo que llamo la atención de todo el salón, quienes se pusieron con los oídos bien puestos para escuchar la respuesta. El maestro sonrió y comenzó a contar una historia, **"esta misma pregunta se me hizo años atrás por una persona especial para mí, yo hubiera dicho que un águila pero hoy yo sería el mismo animal que él dijo que quería ser, un perro"**. Todos tenían curiosidad por saber por qué cambio de animal a lo que les respondió **"bueno, como uno de ustedes dijeron que querían ser tortugas, animales con pasos seguros y bien protegidas, yo sería un perro, con gran seguridad en su instinto y más rápido. Otro dijo que sería tigre, feroz y poderoso pero animal que pierde el control mientras el perro demuestra su valor si retroceder y con control de sí mismo, yo dije que un águila para escapar del mundo y viajar por los cielos pero el perro vive en el mundo junto con las personas y junto con alguien quien los protegerá. A sí mismo el perro se convertiría en un fiel amigo"**, aun platica profunda que dejo a todo estudiante con la boca abierta y antes que pudieran decir algo la campana para la siguiente clase toco. Todos se retiraron sorprendidos y susurrando algo, algo que el maestro pudo escuchar y sonrió sobre este comentario, **"ya la escuela no será tan aburrida después de todo"**.

**Aquí está ya termine la historia, pues como dice en el resumen, esta historia se lo dedico a mi padre, aunque no recuerdo bien si me dijo que él quería ser un perro o era un mono mmmmmm….. ya ni me acuerdo XD, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews please.**


End file.
